Jak grać w Kaijudo?
Witamy w Kaijudo: grze karcianej! Ta strona przybliża i objaśnia jak grać w Kaijudo turę po turze i jak używać różnych rodzajów kart. 'Ustawienie' Obaj gracze robią te same rzeczy przed rozpoczęciem rozgrywki: *Tasują swoje talie *Kładą 5 kart z wierzchu talii na stół, nie patrząć na nie. To są ich tarcze. *Potem każdy gracz dobiera 5 kart. To jest jego ręka *Następnie, gracze decydują między sobą, kto zaczyna (obojętnie jak: rzut kostką, rzut monetą czy kamień - papier - nożyczki) 'Jak Wygrać' Wygrywasz grę, gdy atakujesz przeciwnika, kiedy nie ma on tarcz i twój stwór nie jest blokowany. Wygrywasz również, gdy twój przeciwnik nie ma kart w talii. 'Przebieg Tury' 1. Początek tury Nie rób nic w tej fazie gdy nie masz zatapowanych kart w strefie many lub bitwy. Zatapowane karty to takie, które były do czegoś wykorzystane. Zazwyczaj podczas twojej pierwszej tury nie masz żadnych karty w strefie many i strefie bitwy. Jezeli masz jakies wykorzystane karty, odtapuj je, aby moc ich znowu uzyc. 2. Dobranie karty Tylko osoba, która zaczyna, omija dobranie karty w jego pierwszej turze. Dobranie karty oznacza wzięcie jej z wierzchu talii i położenie do ręki. Gdy dobierzesz ostatnią kartę w swojej talii, przegrywasz. 3. Połóż jedną kartę do strefy many Możesz umieścić tylko 1 kartę (dowolnego typu) do swojej strefy many w każdej turze, chyba że efekt czaru lub stworzenia mówi inaczej (np. Bronze Arm-Tribe). Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz tego robić. Nie ma ograniczeń co do ilości kart w strefie many. Karty w strefie many dają ci manę potrzebną do wzywania stworów lub rzucania czarów. Ignoruj wszystkie teksty na nich napisane 4. Zagrywanie kart Możesz wezwać tyle stworów i czarów, na ile pozwala Ci twoja strefa many. Możesz wzywać i rzucać je w dowolnej kolejności. 5. Atak Możesz atakować twoimi stworami ze strefy bitwy. Nie możesz atakować tymi, które dopiero położyłeś tam, w tej turze. Po za pierwszą turą, większość twoich stworów może atakować w każdej innej. Wybierz któregoś, zaatakuj nim, potem wybierz kolejnego i atakuj nim i tak dalej. Nie możesz wzywać stworów i rzucać czarów po ataku. 6. Koniec tury Powiedz przeciwnikowi, że skończyłeś turę. Następnie będzie czas na jego ruch. Kontynuujcie zmianę tur, dopóki któryś z was nie wygra. 'Zagrywanie kart' 'Jak rzucić czar.' Wybierz czar w swojej ręce. Jego koszt jest w lewym górnym rogu. Musisz zapłacić odpowiednią ilość kart aby rzucić czar. Aby to zrobić, musisz mieć co najmniej jedną kartę z tej cywilizacji co czar w twojej strefie many. Potem zatapuj odpowiednią ilość kart w strefie many. Karty które tapujesz mogą być z dowolnej cywilizacji.Tak więc, aby rzucić czar z wody o koszcie 5 i masz jedną kartę wody a 5 ognia, możesz zatapować 5 kart ognia i rzucić zaklęcie. 'Jak wezwać stwora.' Wybierz stwora z ręki. Jego koszt (level) jest w górnym lewym rogu karty. Jeśli nie masz tyle kart w strefie many, żeby zapłacić za wezwanie stwora, nie możesz go wezwać. Aby to zrobić, musisz mieć co najmniej jedną kartę z tej cywilizacji w twojej strefie many. Następnie należy zatapować odpowiednią ilość karty w strefie many. Np. należy zatapować 5 kart w strefie many. Karty, które tapujesz mogą być z różnych cywilizacji. Tak więc, gdy wzywasz stwora stwora o koszcie 5 z Ciemności, gdy masz 1 kartę Ciemności w twojej strefie many i 5 kart Natury, możesz zatapować wszystkie karty Natury i wezwać stwora. Po tym, jak zapłacisz za stwora, wchodzi on na pole bitwy. Nie ma limitu twoich stworów na polu bitwy. Nie mogą one atakować w turze, w której się je wzywa, ale mają już możliwość ataku od przyszłych tur. 'Atakowanie twojego przeciwnika' Aby zaatakować, wybierz jednego ze swoich stworów i zatapuj go. Atak jest wykonywany na końcu tury, tj. nie możesz po nim rzucić czaru albo wezwać stwora. Jeżeli atakujesz tarczę i nie jesteś blokowany, "łamiesz" tarczę przeciwnika, tj. wędruje ona do jego ręki. Jeżeli przeciwnik nie ma już tarcz, zaatakuj jeszcze raz żeby wygrać. Niektóre stwory mają zdolność Double Breaker, oznaczo to, że mogą złamać dwie tarcze. Jednak np. gdy atakujesz ostatnią tarczę przeciwnika stworem z umiejętnością Double Breaker, nie wygrywasz gry, atak stwora kończy się na złamaniu tarczy. Atak zatapowanego stwora przeciwnika. Ewentualny efekt przy ataku. Ewentualne blokowanie ataku przez przeciwnika.